The Cliff
Seanlong38 The Cliff The Cliff is inhabited by people named Cliffeans (or Cliffhangers) and is known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. We specialize in crazy acts, and two of our members, WarlordNeo and 1230567 are the world masters on dodging. From bullets to planes to nuclear bombs, they can dodge anything. They are the only ones who can currently perform these actions in The Cliff. Seanlong38, though, can tele-dodge and is the only one who can do so. Cookies are also available at the Cliff, but only through Darxzero. WarlordNeo has been known to give some pies occasionally, but don't expect this everyday.The current resident biographer is Deathreaven, who has made many bios on the different Cliff members. He won't make a bio of someone unless he has been with them long enough. It's hard to write about a book you haven't read, right? Khaos4ng31 is a member that loves to chat a lot. He has many many many many mod friends and will call them all at once, however, he will give trolls a warning. He will also try to revive the Cliff after several "chat deaths." (NOTICE: when RPing in the cliff, you may not have more than 3 powers, and you may not steal a power in use. Thank you for you cooperation!) A note from Deathreaven: Swearing isn't funny, it isn't cool or awesome to do, no one will like you for it (except in the military), and it's just not needed. So don't swear, show your maturity. And if you have to, then the military always needs more soldiers. 41linestreet adds to that: There is no point for swearing, so thank you for not doing it at The Cliff. Also, thank you for showing that you are actually 13 years or older... yes, that goes to you, underages. Please, if you are a spammer/ troll/ not nice person, please don't visit our nice little Cliff before you get your act together. We don't like spam, swearing, inappropriate subjects or bad words.. We really don't... Else fear 1230567's wrath of being countered... you wouldn't like him angry... The Owner Currently owned by Darxzero. We have a small group of regulars with a large amount of new and wandering members. The Cliff's Moderators Darxzero the cookie giver. Gone for strange reasons that no one seems to understand.(Some think he is baking more cookies.) Akasharoo A new Cliffian but fair mod. Great person too. Recently was granted a new room, Blackmyst. Does not visit The Cliff as much anymore. The Cliffhangers *Akasharoo Moderator that melded into the Cliff Kongday: March 22 Bio: A sort of new moderator. She became one on February 26th 09. She hasn't decided (to my knowledge)who she always wants to kill. It'll hit her sometime. She's more active than Darxzero. First impressions make her out to be a boy, and quite a few people are confused in this. She seems to give out fewer warnings than Darx did, and she sometimes travels to other chats to moderate for a bit. She has become more of the cliff's official mod that comes on more. Recently she became the owner of Blackmyst. * Darxzero Room Owner Kongday: February 15 Bio: The room owner and formerly inactive mod. He is now on often, and spends his time handing out cookies randomly. He probably has to bake them too. He is fun, and people aren't scared of his modness unless they are problem people. He also wants Gammafoxx killed sometimes. He seems quite literal about The Cliff being a cliff. He watches people cliffdiving, although rumors have been heard that he is the one forcing them off. *WarlordNeo Regular member, King of the Cliff Kongday: May 21 Bio: He isn't rude and tries to ask people to be good. He gets Darxzero or other friend mods to the room if things get out of hand. Neo uses extreme grammar skills and knows the mystical auto-dodge. Which apparently make his coding in the system move if threatened, enabling him to dodge anything. He does have a few "problems" with people and he usually takes care of them. *MSUDude111 Regular Member Kongday: September 7 Bio: Almost always in a good mood, MSU is a relatively new Cliffian but he quickly made friends with some of the veteran Cliffeans (Neo, Darx, etc.) *Mountaindewd Regular member Kongday: December 12 Bio: A happy individual who sometimes takes upon the guise of a little green kid. Tries to tame the room in the absence of Darxzero and WarlordNeo but is annoyed at people's negligence of the correct spelling of the word 'grammar'. Tries to make the chat room lively and spammer / troll / not nice people - free, and doesn't like using himself as the subject of a sentence. (How modest) *Timecruiser Regular member / Dodger of Objects Kongday: Nonexistant Bio: A nebulous creature, the being known simply as "Timecruiser" is exactly what he, or rather it, sounds like. From time to time, this curious creature will arise to bring life to the chat and perhaps assist others in dodging, being a master himself, and on rare occasions will provide assistance in games. Of the Cliffhangers, Timecruiser appears to be the only one who never ages, and is completely awesome (citation needed). (Citation: "Timecruiser fakes dodging skills". From Reaven overhearing Neo) *Gammafoxx Regular member Kongday: May 27 Bio: Likes: Catfish, Clam Chowder, Chicken Parmesan, food, food, food, Star Trek, and games. Dislikes: (I'll think of something smart to put here later) *Deathreaven Chatty anti-swearer Kongday: November 27 Bio: This is the person that wrote a few or all of the bios here. He can be found talking about himself in third person sometimes. He hasn't been on the site long, but is already known to quite a few people. He really hates people who swear constantly. He also holds a large grudge against a member that did too much to him. His computer also erased all its data. He swears to one day push Neo off the Cliff to see what happens. He usually restricts himself to pushing the wrong off though. He doesn't like bad grammar. That means you Zangestu. He also will cliff dive if things get too wild. But that only happens when Neo, 41, or the cookie baker aren't around. He cliff dives off the site though, so it's more like kon-diving. He also questions if Neo can dodge himself. *1230567 Neutral Numbers, RegularMemberPopping @ level 52... *cough*Popping KongdayPopping: April 30, 1230567 Bio: The guy who you ask to make a character name who will give you something ending in Popping.... hence why he uses ShadePopping for all his IGNs :O.... though... call him numbers and he KILLS YOU... you can't touch this guy though... he'll dodge EVERYTHING you do to him. Occasionally however, he lets certain people be able to dodge temporarily as he and WarlordNeo are the only ones that can dodge permanently... DO NOT ASK FOR DODGING LESSONS! Also he leads http://www.fates4.com Fates④ :O~ *Khaos4ng31 Unfortunate Person who is the Angel of Khaos Kongday: April 16 Bio: A person who likes to write his own bios and loves to read online comic sites such as "Cyanide and Happiness" at http://www.explosm.com/comics . He also loves Black Sabbath and will do anything to prove current-day punk and emo rockers from slandering the name of a band that started all metal and some rap artists. He loves to argue and will argue forever and ever against those who question and wrong those with paranoid/catatonic/residual schizophrenia, as seen in the debate of DemonLizard v. khaos4ng31. His Birthday is on April 16, 1990 and loves huggles. He will also argue with you if you decide to mess with his girlfriend, more commonly referred to as "the girl" by khaos4ng31 only. *CaptainCoolGuy Regular Member Kongday: May 25 Bio: Gone for good. He is a legendary debtor, as proven in the debate between CaptainCoolGuy and the Grindel. Kitty 33830 joined in for a while but backed down later. In my opinion, Captain won the debate with flying colors. *Raiken18 Regular Member, Cliff defender/loved entity, Resident Safety Expert Kongday: June 25 Bio: one of the most infamous cliffeans, Raiken18 is well known by Cliff veterans and makes his presence known to noobs. his sarcastic comments are why he is loved here, he never means anything insulting he says...unless you make him angry. this is generally accomplished by insulting one of his female counter parts (koolfoo3, ganadoth, etc.) though he often comes off as a relaxed and even slow person, his rage brings out the technical side of him, and as some have discovered, it is hard to compete with him. one of the most epic battles that ever took place in cliff was between Raiken and Buddyweiser. no winner was ever declared, though none argue when raiken declares himself the winner. Raiken loves to accept huggles from anyone, especially koolfoo, who gives the best. Raiken is also known to be a flirt, but makes it known that online relationships are for the fool hearted. be advised he is the cliffs resident firefighter/EMT, so anyone with a safety or health issue is advised to talk to him (Disclaimer: his advise is only that, advise, it is not substitute for medical attention, speak to your physician in real life) angelee33 Semi Regular Member, wierd GUY Kongday October 2 2007 Bio: the wierd person who is for some odd reason whatever animal kool is atm and likes cookies and pie *Koolfoo3 Regular Member, Huggle giver Kongday: March 2 Bio: She constantly wants to give out huggles and everyone always responds. Also, her favorite song is, Put a banana in your ear From charlie the unicorn 2 and Viva LaVida by Coldplay. She likes to make up words out of other words that seem "cuter" like okies instead of ok. She is the master of huggles, the best huggles come from her. *41linestreet Rather kind regular member Kongday: March 28 Bio: Also known as 41. Most people don't know his current location, which is why people may think he is a liar. He is not, by the way. 41 is a nice person by nature that probably will cheer you up on blue days.<(Riiiight) Although he is nice most of the time, he might argue at signs of stupidity. He will only add people he knows very well, which explains why he has 83 fans and only 6 friends. Although he has not been on Kongregate for too long, he knows most of The Cliff's veterans. He will always try to be polite and nice, so if he isn't, he must be having a seizure... happens all the time though... well, not really. 41 quotes Raiken18, "online relationships are for the fool hearted". 41 strongly thinks it is a really wise advise. To the right, 41linestreet's number avatar ------> *Robster7777777 Regular Member Kongday: April 29 *Rileyman Regular Member Kongday: December 13 *Ganadoth Regular Member, Marshmallow Girl Kongday: May 16, 2008 Bio: The girl that likes pink and marshmallows. Known to be random and she is one The Cliff's veterans. *Zangestu2-regular member...like everyone else... KongDay: August 20...2008 Well...I get CAPS And UncAPs mIXed Up a loT... and i dont care much for grammar...i use ellipses(three periods) instead of commas...see...i am ALWAYS found in the cliff...I like to tell retards that thing threyre SOOOO cool that theyre not...unless they are...like mOST of my friends...cept theyre not retards...i reallize things slowly...like this an EXTREMELY long sentence...Uhmmmmm,...i like to defend the claims i make until the very end...i get into arguments frequently *ot serious agressive ones...just like...rebulican/democrat things...but politics are boring so yea...* and i win just about all of them...unless its 12 against me...11 against me i can handle...but not 12 xD *Godbye_hello-Regular Member,Lord of Randomnesity Kongday:May 25 Bio:........(lots of dots) um...... BOO.......Q,R,S...T,U,V.............. *Coolio85-Resident Intolerant Kongday:July 9 Bio: The most introlerant person currently listed. She will call mods quite fast. She is a little to fast though, and often things are fine before a mod enters. *Gamerboie- Just some guy. Role Player Kongday: Oct 11, 2008 Bio: The guy that hangs around just being there is fun. recently discovered the Cliff longest chat i've stuck to so far. Kinda random if need be, but will also role play when needed. Lives by a strict hoor code. Don't hit a girl is my top priority. really just don't do it if i'm in the room. You will not survive... I know most of the cliffs veterans. Really I just like to talk... by the way i will not tolerate stupidity... fair warning. Master at RPing although the only way to deafeat him is with his weakness. The only person alive other than Gamerboie himself is, Tacochips. I also hate Racism ☺♥☻ <-------!!! seanlong38 Current tele-teledodger and music lover Kongday: May 31, 2009 Bio: The guy who will pwn you in any way you want in RPing. Currently the guy with so many friends on his list he doesn't even know them all. A pretty tolerant guy, bit of a know it all, and loves music. He likes most forms of music other than country. Friends with Tacochips(who has the ablility of metamorphasis), ex-friend of Koolfoo3, and boyfriend of justoaoperson(who can shoot spaghetti from her fingertips, make you not able to dodge, and revive at will_. He will at least give a song a try if you ask him to, and games are the same way. He is sort of a "Don't ask me and I won't tell you." person, even though he can have a bit of a short-fuse at times. He won't push you off the cliff and proceed not to go get you if you don't tick him off. There is currently a feud between Sean and some noob named CJ who, along with Koolfoo3, wants him and his GF, Kate, gone from the cliff. Sean likes to play Amorphous+. He can tele, stop time, and go intangable.